Void's Adventure
by Hero-100
Summary: Void, a master of bets, had met the Banana Bus Gang through making a bet with Wildcat. From then on they all became fast friends. However, her cruel parents are starting a plan to make her submit and conform to their ways. How will she manage to get away? Will the BBG help? Join Void and her new friends on an adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Void's Adventure

 **Dislcaimer:** I only own Void and any OC's used within this story.

 **Summary:** Void, a master of bets, had met the Banana Bus Gang through making a bet with Wildcat. From then on they all became fast friends. However, her cruel parents are starting a plan to make her submit and conform to their ways. How will she manage to get away? Will the BBG help? Join Void and her new friends on an adventure!

 **Warnings:**

Contains: Explict language, Blood, dark themes, suicidal thoughts, polygamy, explict scenes, sexual innuendos and sex scenes. There may be more and if so, I will add warnings to those chapters. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 _1st P.O.V:_

"Ms. Glade, your parents have sent me to tell you they are leaving for their business trip in Japan."

I look up from the books I'm studying and reply, "Tell them to be careful, Jerry." _'meaning: Are they gone?'_

My butler sends me a smirk, "They have already left, Ms. Glade."

I cheer and sprint out of the room, pausing only to hug the chuckling butler and yelling behind me, "Your the best Jerry!"

It's a secret code that me and the staff of the mansion came up with years ago. I'm glad we did because it saved all of our asses many times. Perhaps I should introduce myself. I'm Jessica Glade, the nineteen year old heir of the famous fashion designer, Artemis Fawn nee Glade and billionaire business tycoon, John Glade. Or that's how I would introduce myself in front of my parents but they finally left on their three month business trip they've been planning for a year now to go to Japan. Let me introduce myself as I would in a casual setting: Hi! I'm Void! I'm a bisexual gamer addict. I'm world famous for being the most mysterious and best gamer, meaning I ALWAYS win. Okay, maybe not world famous but to those who actually play the games I do, they whisper my name all through the forums. MWHAHAHAHA! Anyways, since my parents have finally left the mansion, yes, I said mansion, I quickly run to my 'secret' room. By secret, I mean it's a room my parents have no knowledge about (and what do you expect for people who own a mansion with hundreds of rooms and are always busy on their phones and in their offices). It's my gaming room. It's full of the best, top dollar and top-of-the-line gaming equipment. This includes every gaming station ever made, comfy beanbag chairs and a water bed, a wall full of monitors connected to various game stations and computers, two theater sized TV's and a mini kitchen for mid-gaming snacks.

I quickly go up to one of the TV's and start up my Xbox 360. I then grab the wireless controller and my headphones. I quickly log on and load up Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. I've recently been playing the game with a vengeance (I've been playing for years now but never like this) and I've heard that some Youtubers have started playing as well but they've been messing with the players. It really makes me want to just put them in their place. I enter a random server and almost choke on my own saliva. My luck has never been quite this precise. They they are or at least some of them. I AM WILDCAT, The Terrorizer, BasicallyIDoWrk, Miniladd and Vanoss 00001 and I'm on the opposing team. I smirk so hard it makes my face hurt.

"Ah, look at this pussy! Jerry? What kind of name is that?!" Wildcat taunts. One of my teammates, Jerrytotal56, replies back with something I didn't catch and they all just laugh at him. "And who's this new guy? Void? What the hell does that even mean?" Wildcat continues to taunt.

"Does that mean your Void of skill?" Basically laughs. The others 'Ohh!'d and laughed.

I smirk and begin to type in chat. 'How about a bet?'

"Why are you typing in chat? Pussy doesn't have a mic?" Wildcats says sarcastically.

I immediately respond, 'oh, so are you too chicken to accept the bet? Because you seem to avoid answering my question.'

Wildcat growls, "I ain't no chicken!"

'Good, makes this even more exciting. If I, or my team, win, then you must EACH post a video/v-log saying how great I am, issue an official apology to all the players you have taunted and end it with a wax on the hairiest part of your body.' I'm laughing as I type this. The image is just too good.

Wildcat's teammates sounded like they were about to protest but Wildcat shouts, "You got a bet, asshole!" and his friends seemed to groan at their friends quick temper.

Basically, though, wanted more info, "And what do we get if we win?" He seemed skeptical.

My face is starting to hurt with the amount of smirking I'm doing. 'You'll each get a $1,000 from me and trust me when I say I can pay you.'

My offer immediately gets the attention of everybody on the server. Wildcat and his friends seemed more energetic at the aspect of getting money now while my teammates seem worried. As the games starts, I immediately get into my "game mode". This is going to be a long game.

* * *

2 hours later.

* * *

It was the last round and all of my teammates have been killed while Wildcat, Basically, Vanoss and Terrorizer are still in the game. So, far the game is tied and whoever wins this round is the winner of the bet. I've given my all but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. I equip my DSR 50 Sniper Rifle and take point on top of a building. I have my sights on Basically and shoot. Direct hit. With my spot noticed, I get up and jump to another building and take point again. Sniping is my greatest strength, so, I waited and I got a great opportunity when, for a split second, Vanoss and Terrorizer lined up perfectly for a 'two-kills-one-bullet' shot. I take it. Direct hit. I noticed the little achievement I gained saying, 'Two Birds, One Stone'. Now it's just me and Wildcat. I immediately jump to a different spot as Wildcat darted for my location.

Wildcat is spinning around fast and paranoid. "Come on! Be a fucking man and face me! You pussy ass bastard!" He sounded annoyed and panicked. He was looking in every direction except up and that is what leads to his downfall.

I equip a simple knife and turn on the microphone on my headset. I smirk and rub my throat. A small talent of mine that I was born with. My voice box and vocal cords are loose and soft whereas they were supposed to be tight and slightly malleable. I can change my voice in whatever way I wanted with a few specific rubs to my throat. I can sound like an old lady one second and a fifteen year old Irishman the next. In fact, with a bit of studying of a specific person, I can perfectly imitate anyone, accent and all. A few rubs and now my voice sounds deep, gravely, slightly husky and dangerous.

I sneak up behind Wildcat as soon as he yelled and whispered, "Then so be it." I wait for him to turn around and stab him, killing him on the spot and winning the bet.

Vanoss and Basically groan while Wildcat screams out strings of profanity and the rest of them whine about losing. My teammates cheer and I turn my mic off. I immediately write in chat, 'I'm VERY excited to see your next videos, Youtubers. Until next time.' and sign off as Wildcat goes on another cuss filled rant.

My smirk falls into a frown. "Jerry."

From the shadows, the butler appears, "Yes, Ms. Glade?"

I send a exasperated look in his direction, "Very dramatic." He only smirks at my sarcasm. "I want you to find out where they all live and send them the money."

Jerry gains a look of worry, "Are you sure, Ms. Glade?"

"Yes, use money from my account. That way, they won't get suspicious." I reply. I walk back to my room, sit at my writing desk and begin to write. I hand the butler the note, "Copy this and send it to all of them."

Jerry takes a moment to read the note, "Are you sure about this?"

I smile down at him, "I never been more sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Void's Adventure

 **Dislcaimer:** I only own Void and any OC's used within this story.

 **Summary:** Void, a master of bets, had met the Banana Bus Gang through making a bet with Wildcat. From then on they all became fast friends. However, her cruel parents are starting a plan to make her submit and conform to their ways. How will she manage to get away? Will the BBG help? Join Void and her new friends on an adventure!

 **Warnings:**

Contains: Explicit language, Blood, dark themes, suicidal thoughts, polygamy, explicit scenes, sexual innuendos and sex scenes. There may be more and if so, I will add warnings to those chapters. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 _3rd P.O.V:_

"And then he waits until I turn around and stabs me with a knife. A knife!" Tyler rants. He's still pissed about how Void won.

"So?" David asked confused. It's not the first time Tyler has ranted about someone beating him at a game.

"Wait, what happened?" Johnathan asks, confused. He had only just joined the call.

"Wildcat accepted a bet from some guy while we were playing Black Ops 2 and we lost." Evan replies.

"What was the bet?" Brock asks.

"If we won then we would get a 1,000 bucks each." Marcel explains.

Anthony whistles, "That's a whole lot of money. How did you know if they actually had the money if they lost?"

"We didn't." Craig grumbles, "Wildcat accepted before any of us could object."

"Damn you, Wildcat!" Brian shouts, "If you could have resisted his taunt and held your temper, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

"Fuck you, man!" Tyler yells, "No one calls me a chicken and gets away with it!"

"I take it you guys lost?" David guesses.

"No, Nogla. We won and walked away with a thousands dollars each." Marcel says sarcastically.

"Really?" David asks, obliviously.

"NO!" Marcel shouts in exasperation, "We lost and now we have to upload a video saying how great the bastard is, say sorry for antagonizing the players and wax the hairiest part of our bodies!"

Everyone winces at the last part.

"So, what's the guys name?" Johnathan asks.

"All we know is that the guy's username was Void." Evan sighs.

David, Brock and Johnathan gasp.

"No..." David starts.

"Freaking..." Brock continues.

"Way!" Johnathan ends with a shout.

"You guys met, The Void?!" David shouts.

"Huh? you guys know the dick?" Tyler asks confused.

"The guy is famous on Black OPS 2!" David explains.

"I often read rumors and whispers about the guy in the forums!" Johnathan says.

"Yeah! The Void is known for placing bets and winning ALL THE TIME!" Brock adds.

"He's also well known for never speaking with a mic, it makes him even more mysterious." David explains.

"Hold up guys, someone's at the door." Evan says as he gets up.

"Weird, mine too. Be right back." Tyler says.

"Spooky," Craig says as he gets up as well.

"Okay, this can't be a coincidence." Marcel growls and stomps to his front door.

"Okay?" Brian hesitates but gets up as well.

It wasn't even five minutes later when the five Youtubers came rushing back with a box and hastily yelling, "It's from The Void!"

"Well? open it!" David yells.

They did and they gasp at what they see.

"It's..." Craig trails off.

"Full of cold hard cash!" Tyler shouts.

"Did you guys get a letter, too?" Brian asks as he pulls out an envelope from his box.

Evan pulls his from the box and opens it. "Dear Vanoss 00001, I would like to thank you and your teammates for amusing me during our game time. I would also like to thank you for taking my bet and humoring me. To prove that I meant what I said, here is two thousand dollars in cash. Twice as much as I promised. You were fun to play with. I would like to also say that it was unfair of me to ask EACH of you to do something your teammate agreed on before consulting you. It was very rude of him. So, I would like for only him to complete your side of the bet, seeing as how only he agreed to it. You were fun to play with and I hope to play with you again. In fact, at the bottom of the box, below the money, is my Skype username. If you wish to play with me again, have any questions for me or something else entirely, please give me a call. I'm the only one with the username, so, it should be the first name to pop up. Call me any time you want. Until next time, Void."

"Mine is the same except it has my username on it." Brian says as he reads his.

"Same" Marcel and Craig reply at the same time.

Tyler growls as he reads his letter. "This asshole has the nerve to tell me to control my temper! He's nothing but a fucking asshole full of dicks and-"

"Whelp, There goes Wildcat, on another profanity filled rant. Audios Wildcat! See you next Summer!" Anthony says with a bored and blunt tone.

Everyone but Tyler, who is still ranting, laughs at Anthony's joke.

"Fuck you, Panda!" Tyler shouts before going back to his rant.

Evan began digging down to the bottom of his box and found a slip of paper. "It says TheVoid1000."

"Let's add him to the call!" Brock shouts in excitement.

"Oh Hell no! I want nothing to do with this fucker!" Tyler shouts back.

"Oh come on, Wildcat! Don't be such a spoil sport!" David whines.

"Yeah! Give the guy a chance." Johnathan says.

"You don't have to talk to him but I'd love to meet him." Brock adds.

"I'm already on his Skype... and sent!" Evan says. "I sent him a contact request."

A ding comes from his computer. "Wow! That was fast." Evan says surprised.

"That's what she said!" Johnathan, Craig and Marcel say at the same time.

Everyone busts out laughing from that.

"Okay, I'm going to call him." Evan says and clicks the phone button while Wildcat grumbles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Void's Adventure

 **Dislcaimer:** I only own Void and any OC's used within this story.

 **Summary:** Void, a master of bets, had met the Banana Bus Gang through making a bet with Wildcat. From then on they all became fast friends. However, her cruel parents are starting a plan to make her submit and conform to their ways. How will she manage to get away? Will the BBG help? Join Void and her new friends on an adventure!

 **Warnings:**

Contains: Explicit language, Blood, dark themes, suicidal thoughts, polygamy, explicit scenes, sexual innuendos and sex scenes. There may be more and if so, I will add warnings to those chapters. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 _1st P.O.V:_

I was surprised when only six hours after giving Jerry his mission, I received a contact request from "Evan Fong". That's one of the things I loved about Jerry, he worked fast. I had already thought of what "voice" I was going to use (the same as the one I used when I killed Wildcat) and I had gotten my mask from my room. I didn't want to let them know I was a girl, no, it would be so much sweeter when Wildcat figures out he lost to a girl. The darkness of the room will help cover most of my body, my short hair, baggy clothes and tall lean muscled structure will further help hide my gender. I wanted to stay true to my name sake and I got my screen mask (just imagine Transformers Prime: Soundwave's mask without the crown and vents on it). It has a built in microphone, so my voice won't come out muffled. I accepted the request and quickly put on my mask. Five minutes later, I accepted the call and nine of my screens showed face cams, well eight of them showed face cams, one only showed a speaker symbol.

"Ah, You must be Void! Hi, I'm Evan or Vanoss, whichever you prefer. We, uh, we got your gifts? And we wanted to thank you for the money even though we lost the bet." Evan greets me with a smile.

I nod my head to acknowledge his greeting and thanks.

"Hey, I'm Brian or Terrorizer. You had some wicked shots, man." Brian greets me next.

"And I'm Miniladd or Craig if you want. The grumbling and glaring one is Tyler or Wildcat." Craig waves at me with a chuckle. Wildcat just crosses his arms and glares at Miniladd.

The rest quickly introduces themselves as well.

"I'm Basically or Marcel."

"I'm Brock or Moo Snuckle."

"Call me Nogla."

"I'm Anthony or Panda, whichever you'd like."

"And I'm Delirious."

I rub my throat and reply, "It is nice to meet you all. Call me Void. I can tell some of you have questions, go ahead and ask them."

The questions start spilling like a waterfall.

"Who are you?"

"Why are you wearing a mask?"

"Where did you get all this money?!"

"How tall are you?"

"Why did you send all this money if we lost the bet?"

"ARE YOU GAY?!"

Everyone pauses and looks towards Delirious' lack of webcam before bursting out in full on laughter.

"Really Delirious?!" Evan calls out.

"This is even funnier than when he shouted 'GIVE BIRTH!'" Brock says in between laughs.

"What a fantastic first impression, Delirious." Brian laughs out sarcastically.

"Would you all shuch up?!" I could tell in his tone that he was blushing in embarrassment.

I smirk in amusement. These guys are truly childish and yet somehow it not only adds to their charm but makes them extremely likable and funny. I wait until they all call down before answering, "In order, I already told you, I'm Void. I'm wearing a mask for the same reason Delirious refuses to show his face. I simply do not wish for you to know what I look like, at least, until I get to know you better. How I got this money is from smart investment. I'm seven feet tall. I sent it to you because not only do I have enough to last me a lifetime but because I wanted to. Simple as that. And no I'm not gay, I'm bi." I chuckle at the end.

There's an awkward silence before Anthony breaks it, "So, now what?"

I smirk, "How about we play some Call of Duty Zombies?"

The grins I get were all the answers I needed.

Two months later.

"Ah, come on!" Miniladd cries as his character blows up.

"HAHAHAHA! That's what you get!" Delirious laughs.

"Delirious, dear, remember the bet." I remind with a smirk.

"Shit!" He cries out in alarm and starts to run. He comes to an alley way and I step out from the shadows swinging my ax, killing him with one hit. "AW COME ON!" Delirious screams. "HOW COME EVERY TIME YOU MAKE A BET, YOU ALWAYS WIN!"

I just sigh in satisfaction, "You had the option to refuse and I even gave to two more attempts to back out but you stayed, so, it's your own fault. Now I want my prize and don't pull anything because I'll tell everyone about-"

"SHUT UP!" Delirious shouts, everyone could tell he was blushing.

"Come on, Delirious, I'm waiting. And I promise that as soon as I see it, I'll delete it. Trust me, your 'secret' is safe with me." I smirk.

Wildcat then opens his mouth, "You guys are so gay."

I shush him and I receive a text on my phone. I open it up and see a picture of a white male with a soft jaw, high cheek bones, big baby blue eyes, button nose, a series of light freckles on his cheeks and black hair the same style as his character model. He's scowling with a huge blush and glancing away from the phone. I guess I was silent for a while because everyone thought I left the room.

"Yo, Void, you still there?" Evan calls out.

"Delirious. You. Are. So. Fucking. Cute." I said in my most blunt and deadpan voice I could possibly manage.

Everyone is silent for a while before my message caught up to them. Everyone started to laugh like crazy and Delirious started yelling at everyone to shut up.

"Delirious. If we ever meet face to face, prepare to get glomped and smooched. You are now my new bae." I say with as much conviction as I could causing another round of laughter.

I deleted the picture as I promise I would and started to lead my character towards a car to steal it.

"So, are you guys going to Pax next week?" Evan asks as he blows up Terrorizer.

"SHIT!" Terrorizer yells, "Yeah, I am. I'm heading down with Nogla."

"It's going to be near your house, right Evan?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah. Miniladd, Marcel and Panda have all agreed to come and I offered for them, and I'm offering you guys as well, to stay at my place instead of the hotel."

"Well, I'm in." Tyler replies.

"Well, duh. If Mini's going, your not far behind." Brock teases Wildcat.

"Shut the fuck up!" Wildcat yells at him.

"I think it's cute how Tyler has a crush on Mini and it's adorable how he follows him like a puppy who wants attention." I laugh.

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU FUCKTARD!" Tyler screams, everyone could tell he was blushing.

"What about you Void? Delirious?"

"Sure." I said shrugging. "But I can only stay for a week."

"I'm good but thanks anyway." Delirious replies.

I smirk and text Evan. 'I know how to finally get him to go.'

'TELL ME!' was his reply.

"Hey, Delirious, how about we make a bet?" Vanoss asks.

"OH HELL NO! Every time I agree to some kind of bet, Void always wins and I always lose!" Delirious yells.

"But I'm the one making the bet, not Void. You know that whenever Void ISN'T the one making the bet, that there is an even chance of winning and losing." Evan argues.

Delirious is quiet for a moment. I smirk. Hook, line and... "Fine. What's the bet?" Sinker!

"I bet that my character can beat yours in a game of hide and seek GTA style." Evan smirks. "If you win, I'll give you five hundred bucks. If I win... You have to come to PAX and stay at my house for a week."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Void's Adventure

 **Dislcaimer:** I only own Void and any OC's used within this story.

 **Summary:** Void, a master of bets, had met the Banana Bus Gang through making a bet with Wildcat. From then on they all became fast friends. However, her cruel parents are starting a plan to make her submit and conform to their ways. How will she manage to get away? Will the BBG help? Join Void and her new friends on an adventure!

 **Warnings:**

Contains: Explicit language, Blood, dark themes, suicidal thoughts, polygamy, explicit scenes, sexual innuendos and sex scenes. There may be more and if so, I will add warnings to those chapters. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 _1st P.O.V_

* * *

2 hours later.

* * *

"THAT'S FUCKING CHEATING!" Delirious is pissed. "VOID CANNOT DRESS UP AS VANOSS'S CHARACTER AND WIN! THAT'S NOT WHAT THE BET SAID!"

I chuckle. "Actually, Delirious, the bet was "...Evan's character can beat yours..." no where in the bet had it said that Evan had to be controlling it."

Wildcat, Terrorizer and Brock bust out laughing.

"Y-You gotta, LOVE loopholes! HA HA!" Wildcat laughs.

Delirious screams in frustration and quits the game and the call.

"Pussy!" Wildcat shouts.

Evan laughs, "Great idea, Void! Your a genius at making and winning bets!"

"It doesn't surprise me that it was Void's idea. He's been wanting to meet Delirious in person for quite a while." Brock comments.

"Don't know why though. Ya'll are so gay." Wildcat shrugs.

I smirk, "Ah, Tyler! Don't sound so jealous! I still love you as well."

Wildcat blushes and shouts, "Shut up!" flustered.

"Maybe I can convince Little Craig to come and have a little three way fun, if you know what I mean?" The innuendo was as clear as day.

Wildcat's face turns into a tomato and while he sputters and tries to reply, we all laugh at him.

He scowls, still blushing, and yells "FUCK YOU, VOID!"

I smirk, "Maybe later, when we're together alone, at Evan's."

Evan starts 'whoa'ing and Wildcat growls and logs out of the game and the call as well.

I laugh with Evan, Terrorizer and Brock.

"Well, I gotta go and pack. I'll talk to you all later." Brock says goodbye and leaves the game and the call.

"Same, I'll talk with you guys later." Brian leaves as well.

It was just me and Evan now.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jess?" Evan asks, frowning in concern.

I sigh and remove my mask to show my feminine features. I have a small nose, a smooth but strong jawline, sharp cheekbones and big round gold eyes. I had told Evan my secret a month ago. I had to confide in him not only because of Pax but because I needed someone to know and help cover for my mistakes. I'm not perfect at being male. I rub my throat and I talk my with normal voice, "I believe its time I told them. It's been two months and you all have proven your trust worthy. I'm just a little worried about how they are going to react." I confess.

"Well all of them, especially Wildcat, is going to be pissed to kingdom come that he's been losing to a girl all this time." Vanoss smirks and I laugh softly. "But I'm sure that they will all accept you for you. If you want, You can take your mask and I'll give a separate from from them all until your ready to confess." Evan offers.

"While that would help in keeping my female features a secret, you, of all people, should know that I don't care one bit about privacy." I send him a smirk as he blushes and looks away in embarrassment. I had forgotten that my camera was still on while everyone was away to eat lunch and Evan had come back to remind me of something. The thing was, I was naked from the waist up, changing into some cooler clothes. It was a week after I had told Evan my secret and while I was being cool with it, Evan was as red as a tomato and sputtering excuses and apologies out the wazoo. I told him to shut up and just tell me what he needed to say. It goes to show that Evan still can't look more than five seconds into my eyes.

"I still don't know how you can hide such big, uh, assets." He looks to the side and scratches his cheek.

I smirk. "Practice, baby, practice. A little bit of bandaging helps too." I shrug. "And they aren't big."

He looks at me with disbelief, "You call FF cups not big?!"

I grin and wag my eyebrows at him, "You ain't seen big yet, doll face."

Evan blushes and makes a face. "You're so perverted."

"And you know you love it." I give him a cheeky grin.

Evan laughs and shakes his head at my shenanigans. "If you're sure you don't want a "private" room, I'll set you up with either Delirious or Mini."

I pause and frown. "Evan?" He pauses at my serious tone and look at me. "You know how my parents are right? I've told you about them right?" He nods. "I've recently found out something. Let me ask you, what do you think of polygamy?"

Evan makes face but then he thinks about it. "While some part of me is wanting to immediately say that it's wrong, if I actually think about it, It's not bad as long as all participants are happy, right?"

I sigh. "I found out the reason my parents went to Japan."

Evan looks at me with concern, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"They went there to get a legalized document saying that I must have at least three boyfriends or spouses by the time of my twenty fifth birthday to inherit any of my parents money, properties and legacy. If I don't then not only do I lose everything but they are legally able to make me a breeding stock with any man they choose."

Evan pales. "B-but, they can't do that! Your nineteen! I knew that they didn't like you very much but this is just too much!"

I look at him with sad eyes, "That's just it, Evan. In Japan, it legal to do that now. What's worse is that if you can get at least ten congressmen to sign the document legalizing it on U.S. soil then it's legal here too. With how powerful my Dad is and how they can convince the congressmen that they would get a chance with me, I believe that greed and power will make it happen." Evan is shocked speechless. "The wonders of being the black sheep of one of the most powerful families, in the world." I mutter with venom. I sigh, "I thought I'd let you know. I have to go now and pack. I'm heading out first thing tomorrow morning. We'll talk more about this when I get there." I give Evan a weak smile which he returns just as weakly. "See you later Evan." I sign off and go to my room to pack. I still have three weeks before my parents get home. I'm going to make the best of it before my life goes to Hell.

"Jerry! Can you bring me my stress ball?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Void's Adventure

 **Dislcaimer:** I only own Void and any OC's used within this story.

 **Summary:** Void, a master of bets, had met the Banana Bus Gang through making a bet with Wildcat. From then on they all became fast friends. However, her cruel parents are starting a plan to make her submit and conform to their ways. How will she manage to get away? Will the BBG help? Join Void and her new friends on an adventure!

 **Warnings:**

Contains: Explict language, Blood, dark themes, suicidal thoughts, polygamy, explict scenes, sexual innuendos and sex scenes. There may be more and if so, I will add warnings to those chapters. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 _1st P.O.V._

I walk through security, flashing each of the guards a badge stating that my mask is for medical reasons and that I'm to keep it on at all times. Once I'm clear, I go get the two duffel bags I brought with me and head out of the airport. My clothes are baggy and I have my chest bandaged, so, to many, they just see a giant of a man with a mask walking by them. My parents had wanted a male heir but they got me instead, so they taught me most of the male mannerisms I have in hopes that maybe they could disguise me as male but that was ruined when my chest start blooming rapidly. Still, I practiced. Anyway, I head out towards the curb where many taxi's were waiting for customers. I pick one and quickly tell him the address. Thirty minutes later, I'm in front of a large house, while not a mansion, could easily house ten people for life. Youtube must be pretty good for Evan. I'm impressed. I walk down the path, rub my throat and knock on the door.

Evan opens the door with a big smile. "Void! You finally made it! You're the last one to arrive!"

"Sorry I'm a day late. Turns out my flight was canceled due to a storm." I send him a look and he nods understandingly. _'In other words: My parents had called and I had to pay attention to them or I'd be in trouble.'_

"Well, come on in." He steps to the side and I walk in past him. "Just sit your bags with the others. We're all in the living room for right now. I'll show you all to your rooms later."

I do as I'm told and I find nine faces staring into mine. I see a white mask and freeze.

"Void?" Evan looks up at me with confusion.

"I don't break my promises." I answer.

It takes him a moment but Delirious tenses. "Oh. Shit." The others look at him in confusion before he sprints as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

I'm a blur right behind him. "You can run but you can't HIDE!" Johnathan pauses for but a second and I use it to my advantage.

The next thing the others hear is Johnathan's girly scream. They run to see what happen and pause in confusion. They see me on the floor but no Delirious. Well, that is until they see a flash of blue and white wriggling underneath me and muffled cries of 'help me!' and 'I can't breath!'

I sit up with Delirious crushed to chest and my arms wrapped around him, restraining him in a half glomp, half cuddle. With my size, he looks like a large squirming teddy bear in my hold.

"I told you that when I meet you in person I was going to glomp you and give you a big smooch. But I'll save that smooch for when we're alone." I purred like a cat at the end of that sentence. Everyone bursts out in side cramping laughter.

"I totally, forgot about that!" Wildcat laughs.

"I don't know what's going on but this is hilarious!" Mini laughs.

"SAME!" Panda, Nogla and Marcel shout as they laugh.

I stand up still keeping a tight hold on the still squirming Delirious. With my height compared to his, I can hold him like a child on my hip or like a giant stuffed animal. His feet are hanging about 2 feet from the floor. Delirious slumps in defeat, knowing he can't get out of my hold without hurting himself.

"I assume that since he still has his mask on, he has yet to show you his face?" I ask and the others nod as they finally begin to calm down.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were seven feet tall!" Nogla smiles up at me. The top of his head is level with my shoulders. so, he's about 6' 3" in height and he's the tallest, besides me, in the group.

I reach out and ruffle his hair and laugh at his disgruntled face. "You all are so tiny." Everyone just laughs.

"Okay, so now that everyone is here, time to pick rooms." Evan grabs a hat filled with little papers. "Each of our names are in here. Now, Void is going to have to share a room with two of us since I only have one room with a bed big enough to fit his stature. So! Void, you get to pick first." Evan hands me the hat with a smile.

I reach in and grab the first name. "Delirious," I purr. I reach in and pull out the second name. "Vanoss."

"Okay." Evan smiles and moves on. In the end, Brian and Nogla ended up together, Marcel and Mini ended up together and Anthony and Brock ended up together. Tyler gets a room to himself. Once everyone has brought their bags to their rooms, we all sit in the living chatting about everyday things. A few hours pass by when I offer to order pizza to for diner. After taking everyone's order, I head off to the kitchen and vaguely hear Evan excuse himself as well and follow me.

"Are you going to tell them?" Evan asks as he pulls a six pack of beer and some bottles of water from the fridge.

I sigh. "Yes, Evan. I'm going to have to take my mask off to eat." I smirk. "Maybe I'll even take off these damn constricting bandages off as well. It'll be easy to breath again, that's for sure."

Evan blushes slightly but gives me a concerned look. "You know you don't have to tell them right? Are you SURE you want to do this?"

I send him a little glare. "YES, Evan. For fuck's sake. I'm sure." I glance down at the floor. "I'll ask once more: Are YOU sure they're all bi or straight?" I send him a little grin.

He laughs and shakes his head at me. "Only you would ever want to be a massive flirt."

"Oh come on!" I laugh. "You know that massive flirting only makes bi and straight people uncomfortable." I wink at him. "And I LOVE making my friends blush and squirm." My grin makes my cheeks hurt. I had once asked Evan about his friends sexuality and he told me that most of them were bi and straight. Evan found it strange when I asked and I had to explain to him how I'm naturally a massive tease with my friends, since that's how I show my care and support. He immediately understood since it's somewhat like how they were with Brian, Delirious and Nogla. Evan sighs and goes back to the living room with the drinks while I finish ordering the pizza.

Thirty minutes later, the pizza arrived... Show time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Void's Adventure

 **Dislcaimer:** I only own Void and any OC's used within this story.

 **Summary:** Void, a master of bets, had met the Banana Bus Gang through making a bet with Wildcat. From then on they all became fast friends. However, her cruel parents are starting a plan to make her submit and conform to their ways. How will she manage to get away? Will the BBG help? Join Void and her new friends on an adventure!

 **Warnings:**

Contains: Explict language, Blood, dark themes, suicidal thoughts, polygamy, explict scenes, sexual innuendos and sex scenes. There may be more and if so, I will add warnings to those chapters. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 _1st P.O.V_

I smirked in amusement. As soon as everyone had grabbed a slice they immediately started to stare at me and Delirious. It's funny to see them lean forward on their seats, as if they would miss something if they blinked. Delirious tilted his mask in such a way that only his bottom lip and chin were visible. I could see how some of them blinked in annoyance and it made me chuckle. Delirious was in my lap, having pulled him into a tight hug again, and he was enjoying his pizza, paying no mind to me and my own mask problem. I slowly reach up towards my mask for a dramatic effect and everyone leans forward with held breaths.

I lightly tap my mask a couple times before an impatient Tyler finally shouts "Just take the fucking mask off already!" annoyed at my deliberate slow actions. I laugh at them before finally taking my mask off. I blink a couple times before looking at them and their reactions. It was quiet, everyone had shocked looks. Tyler was extremely confused, "Why the hell do you look like a girl?!"

I laugh and send them my most mischievous smirk before reaching behind me. There was an audible rip and click. From the bottom of my shirt came a roll of auto-bandage (Which is basically like a retractable bandage (Like those dog leashes)). Immediately, My shirt became extremely tight and Delirious starts shouting in alarm as his head is buried between my assets. He waves his arms in alarm and his shouts are muffled before he pushes forward and falls face first into the floor, gasping for breath. Everyone stares at my bust with gaping jaws, well, besides the still heaving Delirious and Evan, who looks away with a blush.

With a grin, I rub my throat and state with my natural voice, " That's because I AM a girl, Tyler."

Again, everything is dead silent. Even Delirious is looking up from his position on the floor to gape at me. That is, until Craig started to laugh his balls off. "I can't believe it!" He gasps.

"What?!" Brian demands.

"Wildcat has been betting and LOSING to a girl this whole time!" Craig begins a whole new round of laughter as everyone but a blushing Tyler joins him.

"Holy Hell! Your right!" Brian laughs.

"SHUT UP!" Wildcat shouts at them, his entire face redder than a tomato. "If Void is actually a girl, then that mean you fuckers are in the same boat as I am!" Everyone pauses in realization before everyone, including Wildcat, starts laughing again.

"Is this why you wanted me to come?" Delirious asks as he gets up from the floor.

"Yep." I shrug. "I wanted to tell you all at the same time. Makes it easier on my part."

"Why didn't you just tell us from the start?" Nogla asks, scratching his head in confusion.

I lean back in my seat with another slice of pizza. "At first it was because I wanted to keep my identity a secret to strangers. Then it was because I wanted that satisfying reaction from Wildcat when he realized he was bested by a girl, on multiple accounts." I smirk at the scowling Tyler.

Brock looks at Evan and notices his lack of curiosity. "Evan, why aren't you surprised about this?"

Evan smirks. "That's because I already knew."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouts at him.

"How?!" Brian demands.

I snicker as Evan turns pink. "That's because I told him about a month after I met you guys. I needed to tell at least one of you because, well, being a guy is harder than it looks." I laugh. "Of course, with my voice, Evan didn't believe me, even when I showed him my face. It was a week after I told him when..." I started to snicker and laugh to the point I had to pause my sentence.

Evan blushes even brighter and scowls at me. "Oh yeah. Laugh it up. I'm sure after this everyone is going to want the same thing." He smirks.

I smirk right back at him. "And you should remember that I honestly don't care and if they ask for it, I would gladly give it. I don't care about stuff like that. I'm not ashamed of what I got." My grin couldn't be more perverted if I tried. Evan looks away and grumbles under his breath.

"Wait, so, what happened?" Nogla asks.

"You guys remember when we all decided to keep the call open and have an hour lunch break?" They all nod. "Well, while you guys were getting lunch, Evan had the bright idea to come back to remind me of something. Thing is, I was completely naked from the waist up. I was changing into some cooler clothes. Mister Fong had gaped, blushed so hard he turn purple and started to sputter like he had a serious speech impediment." I laugh. "Needless to say, he believed wholeheartedly after that, that I meant when I said I was a girl."

"And that didn't bother you?!" Panda shouts in disbelief. "I thought girls didn't like guys seeing their body out of the blue like that?"

I shrug. "Nah. I'm not one to care about nudity nor about that kind of privacy. Like I told Evan, I'm not ashamed of what I got and I honestly don't care. By then we were the best of friends, so it didn't matter to me if Evan saw my tits."

"Wait, so how did you get your voice to sound like it did?" Nogla asks. "Is there some kind of voice modifier in your mask?"

I smirk at him and rub my throat a few times. "Nope. It was all me." My voice sounded exactly like Nogla.

Everyone whoa'd in amazement. "How'd you do that?" Marcel asks.

I rub my throat again and replied, "I can manipulate my voice box and vocal cords to the point that I can imitate anyone." Sounding exactly like Marcel.

"That's so cool!" Anthony shouts with a grin.

I snicker and rub my throat. "Why thank you kindly Panda." I Imitate Panda's voice and wink at him before going back to my normal voice. "So, anyone want it?"

They look at each other in confusion before Brock speaks up, "Want what?"

I look at them with a raised brow. "Well, I assumed that since Evan got to see before any you, that you all would want to see them as well." It takes them a minute to realize what I was talking about before they all started blushing and started sputtering excuses and 'no thank yous'. I shrug. "Suits yourselves. If you change your mind, let me know." I smirk at them before standing up with a sigh. "Well, it's late and tomorrow is going to be a busy day. I'm going to get a shower and then some shut eye." I send them all a wave before going upstairs towards my assigned room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Void's Adventure

 **Dislcaimer:** I only own Void and any OC's used within this story.

 **Summary:** Void, a master of bets, had met the Banana Bus Gang through making a bet with Wildcat. From then on they all became fast friends. However, her cruel parents are starting a plan to make her submit and conform to their ways. How will she manage to get away? Will the BBG help? Join Void and her new friends on an adventure!

 **Warnings:**

Contains: Explicit language, Blood, dark themes, suicidal thoughts, polygamy, explicit scenes, sexual innuendos and sex scenes. There may be more and if so, I will add warnings to those chapters. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Evan leans back and shoots a look towards his friends. "So what do you guys think?"

"What do we think?! You knew about Void for a month now and you told us nothing!" Tyler argues

Evan rolls his eyes. "She had given me a leap of faith when she told me. She had only known us for a month then and somehow we had proven that we were trustworthy. She told me first since I'm the "unofficial leader", her words, not mine, of the group. You all would have done the same. Trust me when I say Void is extremely wary of people. Had I not kept my mouth shut she would have cut all contact with us and we would forever be without her trust."

"Why is that?" Brock asks.

"Her parents. You see Void's real name is Jessica Glade." Everyone gasps.

"As in Artemis and John Glade? That Glade?! Void is the daughter of the world's most famous fashion designer and the most influential billion dollar CEO?!" Anthony gasps.

Evan nods. "Yep. Though that's not how she sees it." Evan Scowls. "She's told me stories of her childhood with her Butler, Jerry, confirming everything she's told me. Her parents had wanted a boy, so, they tried to teach her to be a male but that was foiled when her, uh, asset begin to blossom." Evan blushes. "So, made her life a living hell. They've controlled her entire life. In she didn't do what they wanted, she was punished. If she didn't do as well as they wanted, she was punished. If she stepped out of line, she was punished, If she did anything or said anything they didn't like, she was punished. Hell, she wasn't even allowed to talk to her own dolls or pets unless they said it was okay. They have watched her 24/7 and punished anything they didn't like." Evan spits in disgust.

"That's just wrong!" Marcel cries. "They can't be allowed to do that, right?"

"As her parents, they are allowed to do anything with her and with their money, they could get away with anything." Evan responds with a glare.

"How old IS Void?" Craig asks. "If she is over eighteen, they shouldn't have any say over her."

"she's nineteen and in about three months she'll be twenty." Evan sighs. "But even that is going to be corrected."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Johnathan asks.

Evan laughs dryly. "Her parents went to Japan about two months ago to get a document that states Void has to to get at least three husbands by the time she's twenty-five." Everyone gasps. "Her parents are forcing her into polygamy if she ever wants to keep her money, home and life. The worse thing about this is that if Void doesn't get those husbands, her parents can make her into a breeding stock/living fuck toy to get what they want."

"That can't be legal!" Nogla yells.

"It's not but if they can get ten senators to sign it on U.S. soil, and with their influence and money they can, then it's unstoppable." Evan sighs. "The only thing I can see that can stop it, is if Void can get three spouses within the next five years." Everyone sits back and mulls over the information they were just given.

Delirious gets up with a sigh, "I'm going to go check on Void and then go to bed." After saying good night, he heads up the stairs towards their shared room.

 _1st P.O.V_

"You see, Void's real name is..." And that's around the time I walked away. I had paused to see what Evan would say and I was surprised that he valued my trust like that. I would have thought he would have told at least one person before tonight but he kept his word. I laugh softly. Evan will probably never know how much that meant to me, it's kind of ironic. Even now, I'm very cautious. Evan is probably the only person in the world, besides Jerry of course, that has the amount of trust I have for a single person. But even with the amount I have for him will never truly over come my cautiousness. It's a defense mechanism that I've developed over the years.

I walked to the bathroom next to my shared room and got the shower I wanted. I'm currently getting dressed when I hear a weird sound. It sounded like a cross between a whimper, a gasp and a sound that sounded suspiciously like a "shit". I turn around and see Delirious in the doorway, frozen.

"Oh hey, Delirious. Are you getting ready for bed, too?" I smile at him. Then I hear that weird sound again and realize it came from Delirious. I frown at him in concern, "Delirious, what's wrong?" I try looking behind me and as my chest shifts, it's then I realize that all I have on is a pair of white panties. I look down at my naked chest with wide eyes and a shocked, "Oh." before shrugging. Again, I have no problem walking around in my birthday suit. But it seems Delirious does because suddenly his body shoots back with a fountain of blood coming from under his mask and spraying everywhere. I'm immediately by his unconscious body and my sudden shout of "Oh my god, Delirious!" alarmed the others down stairs. I hear eight rapid footsteps climbing the stairs and turning down the hall and then they suddenly freeze. I look up at them with a glare and yell at them "Don't just stand there! Get me something to stop the blood!" Evan moves to the bathroom down the hall while everyone else stares at my chest.

"T-Their like giant p-pillows..." Nogla whispers before he, too, starts to have a small nose bleed. Everyone else joins him but with slightly different comments.

"Damn, she's got some tits!" Tyler states in surprise.

"I've n-never seen them as big as that!" Brian mutters.

"Uhuh." Craig nods in dumbfounded agreement.

"Hot diggety damn." Anthony sings.

"M-marshmallows. Big white marshmallows." Marcel drools.

"O-oh my..." Brock whispers before he faints in shock.

I give Brock an exasperated glare. "Great another one I need to take care of." I mutter before giving the rest a small glare as well. That seems to snap them out of their trances and they went off to find towels for their own nosebleeds as well Delirious'.

"I hope these work." Evan hands me a stack of thick towels and I start wiping what I can.

I pick Johnathan up bridal-style, something surprisingly easy to do, and head towards the bathroom. I sit him in the tub and then get Brock and sit him on the toilet. I sigh and turn towards Evan who was watching behind me with worried eyes. "Can you please get me some clean towels, blood removing supplies and a spare change of clothes for these two?" I jerk a thumb towards the two unconscious bodies behind me. He nods and heads to get what I ask. I start with John. I remove his shoes, then his socks and then his mask. I then remove his blue jacket and black shirt. Evan returns with what I've asked and shuts the door behind him when he leaves. Thankfully, my body was blocking John's face, since I doubt he wanted anyone to know what he looked like. I take his pants and boxers off. I have to raise a brow at his junk. John is surprisingly adequate in the dick department. I turn the water to a nice warm temperature and fill the tub with water. I wash the blood from his body and face before draining the pink water and filling the tub with cleaner water. I then wash his hair and gently scrub his body down. Despite it being my first time actually seeing a dick in real life, I have no qualms with washing his private area. I smirk. _'He's going to throw a shit fit when he finds out I touched his Delirious Jr.'_ I snicker before draining the water and dressing John in some blue shorts and a white tank top. I wash his mask in the sink to get ride the blood stains before placing that back on his face as well. I'm surprised he's stayed asleep for this long. I guess he lost more blood than I thought. I carry him towards our room and tuck him into bed before returning to a stirring Brock. I push him back down when he tries to get up. "Take it easy, Brock. You had a nasty fall and your head's going to be hurting for a while. The swelling isn't as bad as it could have been but you should be careful for the next few days." I wet a towel with some warm water and wipe his face down to get rid of the traces of blood from his past nosebleed as well as the current one he's having once he realized I still have no shirt on.

Of course, he tries to push me away saying "I can do that myself!" but I continue my gentle yet firm wiping.

I smirk. "Be happy I'm not bathing you like I did with Delirious. I can easily strip you down and bath you like a baby." That makes him stop. He slumps back in exhaustion and slight pain. I finished but soothingly rub my hands through his hair. "You have some nice, soft hair, Brock. Wish mine was like this." I give him a gentle smile and then a smirk. Quickly, before Brock could protest, I pick him up and cradle him like a baby. I snicker at his disgruntled face and keep a tight hold on him when he tries to squirm out of my hold.

"Now I know how Delirious felt earlier today." Brock mutters when he looks down over my arms.

I snicker at him. "You all are just too short but of course, that just adds to your adorableness." I grin down at him as he blushes and crossed his arms. I grab his spare clothes and set him down on the bed in his shared room. Anthony comes up to me asking if Brock is okay. "I believe he'll be fine but he hit his head harder than I liked. I'm afraid he might have a slight concussion. Do you think you can set an alarm every three to four hours and wake him up? I just want to be safe rather than sorry." Anthony nods with a smile and I leave for my room. Delirious is still asleep but Evan is now in bed as well.

"Hey, is Brock okay?" Evan asks when he looks up from the book he's reading.

"Yeah. Although, I've asked Panda to set an alarm for every three to four hours to wake him up." I shrug and sit down on the bed with a sigh.

Evan nods, "Better safe than sorry."

"yeah." I sigh.

"You okay?" Evan asks with a frown.

I send him a small smile. "Yeah." I laugh softly. "It's funny, you know?" Evan hums at me in question. I get up and crawl in the middle of the bed, my back leaning against the head board. "Never in my life had I ever thought I gain such great friends." I hold up a hand when Evan opened his mouth. "Evan, just by keeping my gender a secret, by keeping your word has filled me with such joy that it almost hurt. I actually thought you had told Brock or Tyler already but you didn't. I haven't placed that much trust in anyone in fifteen years and you're earning more and more each day." I smile at him. "Pretty soon you'll catch up to Jerry."

Evan laughs. "HA! That old butler? Nah. I doubt I'll catch up to that old coot. He's been there your whole life and I've only been here for two months or so."

I smile and lean down towards Evan and whisper, "But you already have." and then lightly kiss him on the lips. Nothing deep, just a smiple touch of lips on lips. When I lean back to see his wide, glazed eyes, I couldn't help but smile. I reach over him and turn off the lamp. I get under the covers and whisper a "Good night" before falling asleep.

 _3rd P.O.V_

Evan turns his head to stare down of the sleeping Void. For someone of her status and her past, Void was amazing. Her calm, laid back an playful personality is as stubborn as, well, her. It's as if nothing can faze her but Evan knew better. He can see it in her eyes. She was sad, angry and lonely. She was going through something that no one should ever have to go through. Evan wouldn't even wish something like her parents on even his most evilest of enemies. It amazed him. Void amazed him. He could honestly say that he would never forsake the massive amounts of trust she apparently has given him. It's as if she has willingly given him her soul and trust to do with as he wanted. He could tell her to go back to her parents, he could blackmail her, he could do so much bad with this good thing given to him but he won't, he can't. Even if he's only known her for a short while, he cares about Void. After all, she has the same eyes he has. Evan sighs before putting his book on the night stand beside him. With one more look towards Void, Evan lays down and goes to sleep.

Unknown to both of them, a pair of blue eyes were watching them since Void came back from putting Brock to bed. Delirious saw the whole thing and as he, too, goes to sleep, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Evan. He vows to do anything to gain the level of trust Void has given Evan, anything...


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Void's Adventure

 **Dislcaimer:** I only own Void and any OC's used within this story.

 **Summary:** Void, a master of bets, had met the Banana Bus Gang through making a bet with Wildcat. From then on they all became fast friends. However, her cruel parents are starting a plan to make her submit and conform to their ways. How will she manage to get away? Will the BBG help? Join Void and her new friends on an adventure!

 **Warnings:**

Contains: Explicit language, Blood, dark themes, suicidal thoughts, polygamy, explicit scenes, sexual innuendos and sex scenes. There may be more and if so, I will add warnings to those chapters. If you don't like, don't read.

 **NOTE:** I had just looked up the size of FF and realized that it's not the size of Void's breasts. Think of each breast as the size of a giant watermelon and a half, that is the size of her breasts. I don't really known the correct term for that size so... yeah.

 **Chapter 8:**

 _1st P.O.V._

I had woken up a few hours ago to loud noises. Apparently, I had forgot to put on a shirt before bed and in my sleep, I had somehow maneuvered both Evan's and Johnathan's heads into a cuddle. So, the noises I was hearing was muffled shouting coming from between/under my cleavage. I guess I have more strength than I thought since both boys were struggling against my arms, which were wrapped around their necks, and smacking the bed. It took my sleep fogged mind a few seconds to realize what was going on before I just shrugged and smirked tiredly. I tighten my arms slightly causing the boys to panic even more before I let them go. In an honest to goodness comical fashion, Evan and John yank their heads from under/in-between my boobs with audible pops and with literal gasps for air. Their momentum caused them to fly backwards off the sides of the bed. I burst out laughing as the boys catch their breath.

"I'm sorry you guys but that was funny." I giggle.

They glare at me and reply at the same time, "You were the one suffocating!"

I grin cheekily, "Oh come on. Can you honestly tell me you didn't enjoy it just a little bit?" Their silence was all the answer I needed. "Thought so!" I sigh and get up with a look at the clock, it's currently four in the morning. "You guys go back to bed and get some more sleep. I need to use the bathroom." They get back in bed with sluggish moves as I put on a tight tank top and black shorts. Not even five minutes later, I hear two sets of snores coming from the bed. I quietly chuckle and tip toe out of the room. I pause just before leaving and smirk deviously. 'Actually... This just might work in my favor.' I think with a giant shit eating smirk.

* * *

Ten minutes later.

* * *

I leave the room holding a sharpie and my digital HD camera, shoulders shaking with silent laughs and snickers. Once in the bathroom, I chuckle to myself, "That'll teach them to refuse my boob-alicious love." I pout and then laugh to myself. I sigh and get to work.

* * *

Two hours later.

* * *

Okay, So I managed to get Delirious' clothes and the hallway blood free after some hard scrubbing. "Since the others are going to wake soon, I might as well start breakfast." I mutter to myself and head to the kitchen after cleaning my mess up. I make: Scrambled eggs, sunny-side-up eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, hash-browns, pancakes, biscuits, muffins, bagels, homemade orange juice and apple juice and just finished setting the table when the boys, except for Evan and John, come stumbling down the stairs drooling and with rumbling stomachs. I chuckle, "Finally, I was just about to come wake you guys up. I don't really know what you guys like so you all got some of each of the following: Eggs, both scrambled and fried. Four slices of toast, one with strawberry, grape, apricot and blueberry jam. Bacon, sausage and hash-browns. Pancakes with butter and syrup on the side, just in case you don't like syrup. A blueberry muffin and banana muffin. A plain bagel with butter and a packet of cream cheese on the side. Each of you got a glass of orange juice, apple juice, milk and a cup of coffee. There is a packet of sugar and a shot of creamer next to the coffee in case you wanted them. You also have packets of salt and pepper in case you wanted them as well. There is more if you want it." I shrug at their shocked expression. A couple minutes later everyone was sitting down and eating with merry conversations going all around the table.

"Are you sure your chefs didn't come with you?" Nogla jokes with a laugh.

"Are you saying I can't cook?" I ask with a straight face and a raised brow. Everyone sweat-drops as Nogla stumbles trying to fix the non existent mistake. I laugh and wave his concerns away, "Just kidding, David." Everyone simultaneously takes a bite and they all freeze, forks still in their mouths. I give them all a concerned look, "What? Is it bad?" If there is one thing I'm ever uncertain about, it's my cooking skills. The only ones who ever taste my cooking is the staff at the mansion and they HAVE to be positive about something like this, otherwise they might get fired. This is the first time someone not obligated to say my cooking is good has tried it. Nogla, Craig and Brock start crying and I start to panic. "It's horrible isn't it? Should I try cooking it again? Maybe we should order take out if-"

I was interrupted by Marcel who whispered, "This is the best food I've ever had..." and as if that was the starting phrase, everyone began to devour their meal like they've been starving for years. I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Good. I'll have to be good at cooking for my future husbands." I spit the last word like it was poison causing everyone to slow down in thought.

"Hey, just curious but where is Evan and Delirious? Shouldn't they be awake by now?" Brian asks out of the blue.

Just as I open my mouth a pair of girlish screams comes from upstairs causing me to close my mouth with a smirk. "VOID!" came the duo screams causing me to burst out laughing.

John and Evan rush down the stairs wiping their faces, or Delirious' case his mask, with wet towels. John's mask is in it's half on, half off state when he shouts, "What the hell-" I cut him off by stuffing a fork full of food into his mouth, shutting him up quick. Like the other three, I could immediately see tears appear sliding down his cheeks. A moment later, Delirious whimpers, "Oh my god..." and he literally dives for an open seat and begins to stuff his face, forgetting what he was yelling about immediately.

Evan sends him an annoyed look before turning to me with a sigh. As soon as Evan opens his mouth, I send him a smirk and hold up my camera. "Need I say more?" Evan snaps his mouth shut and pouts all the way to his seat before eating as well.

As we eat, we all begin discussing what we should do today. "Tomorrow is when Pax starts. I've already sorted out the panel and schedule and stuff. Void and Delirious, am I right in assuming you'd rather not attend as, well, Void and Delirious?" Evan asks and we both nod. "Good because you guys aren't included in the "youtuber activities"" Evan air quote with a chuckle. "So you guys can just hang around if you want or stay home."

I shrug. "I might go and look around. After all, this IS my first convention." Everyone gaps at me. "What?"

"I keep forgetting that you are a sheltered rich girl whose parents ruled her life." Brian says. Anthony smacks the back of his head with a glare. "OW! What'd I say?!" Brian whines making everyone laugh at him.

"Thanks, Anthony but its okay." I send the man a smile and he nods back at me. "I heard Evan tell you my problem last night so I already know you guys know." I shrug.

"I just want to say it now, I don't agree with what your parents are trying to do." Nogla raises a hand solemnly. I send him a smile and a nod as everyone agrees.

"However, at the risk of sounding like a complete jerk, I'd say you were pretty lucky." Brock shrugs.

I send him a curious look, "Oh? Why is that?"

"I mean now you don't have to find "the one" or have the risk of marrying an abusive jerk since I'm sure your "other" husbands would stop that if it should happen." Anthony shrugs. "If you were a guy and you had to have a harem of girls I'd be shouting 'Hell yeah! Where do I sign up?'"

That causes me to start laughing. "Oh that's too good! It'll be like a shitty reverse harem fan fiction!" I wink at the reader.

"Why'd you just wink at thin air?" Evan asks confused.

I smirk at him, "Oh, no reason." I snicker, "Breaking fourth walls aside, what are we doing today?"

Evan gives me a weird look before shrugging it off as one of my antics and replies, "I was hoping we could play some video games together."

Everyone agrees and migrates toward the couch in the living room. I gasp in realization and everyone turns to look at me. "I totally forgot!"

"What?" Mini asks me.

I stomp up towards Delirious. "Wha-!" was as far as he got before I wrap an arm around his waist, swing him down so that he's leaning almost horizontally with the floor, firmly grab his chin and plant a big smooch onto his still exposed lips. Delirious is completely startled and begins to wave his around in panic and his cries are muffled against my lips. I force his mouth open and delve my tongue into his mouth, doing a sort of forbidden tango with our tongues. Johnathan's struggles slowly decrease until his hands grab my shoulders for support and he moans hot and deep. I smirk against his lips before pulling away slightly causing a bridge of saliva to appear connecting our tongues. John breathes heavily while I lick my lips with a smirk.

"Mmm... You taste like blueberries." I whisper huskily and Delirious whimpers in lust. "I don't break promises. I told you I'd get that smooch." I smirk cockily before glancing towards the others.

They were all gaping at me. Brian, Craig, Nogla, Evan and Brock were all holding their noses closed to prevent a nosebleed. "That! That was surprisingly hot..." Tyler trails off and he shuffles his feet while glancing away with a blush. Marcel manages to catch Brock as he faints again with a blush. I lick my lips again and seductively slide my body against Delirious' as I shift him back up so he's vertical with the floor again before letting go. Delirious just stands there with a dazed look and a half hard bulge in his pants. I chuckle and continue my way towards the living room whistling a merry tune.

I send a smirk over my shoulder, "There's more where that came from too..." I grin and wiggle my eyebrows. "Are you slow pokes coming? I wanna beat Tyler's ass at Black OPS again!" I laugh.

Evan rubs the bridge of his nose, after getting his nosebleed under control, and sighs with a smile. Today was going to be a long day...


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Void's Adventure

 **Dislcaimer:** I only own Void and any OC's used within this story.

 **Summary:** Void, a master of bets, had met the Banana Bus Gang through making a bet with Wildcat. From then on they all became fast friends. However, her cruel parents are starting a plan to make her submit and conform to their ways. How will she manage to get away? Will the BBG help? Join Void and her new friends on an adventure!

 **Warnings:**

Contains: Explicit language, Blood, dark themes, suicidal thoughts, polygamy, explicit scenes, sexual innuendos and sex scenes. There may be more and if so, I will add warnings to those chapters. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

 _1st P.O.V._

We've been playing for a couple hours now. We started with Black OPS 2 since Wildcat took up my challenge, spoilers: I won, then we played some Mariocart, Spoilers: I sucked balls at it, and now we're playing some GTA V. We are actually doing some races right now and I was SO bored!

"Hey, guys, how about we make this more interesting?" I ask with a smirk.

Marcel groans, "No bets! Every time we bet with you, we ALWAYS lose!"

"Oh, come on!" I whine, "Just this once?" Everyone groans but agrees. "YAY!" I cheer. "Okay, if I win, the loser must do whatever I say for an hour." I could feel my entire face stretch with the smirk I'm producing. Everyone looks at me warily.

"So, the point is to not get last place." Craig comment. "Since we all know she's going to win anyway."

I snicker. "Who knows, maybe what I want is actually not so bad?" I tempt but sadly none of them fell for it.

"Yeah, right, Void." Nogla grumbles, "It's always bad when you make a bet." I just smirk at him.

Of course I won by a large portion and sat back to watch the boys who were still a lap behind me.

"You and your fuckin' cheats!" Nogla shouts at Mini. It's down to Craig and Nogla. Both were neck and neck but Nogla manages to get a last second speed boost and nudges his way to victory. "YEAH! THAT'S WHAT YA GET FER CHEATIN'!" David yells, his Irish accent thick and steady.

A large shadow fell upon Mini who pales and drops his controller, "Oh no..."

"Oh yes!" Mini slowly turns his head to look at me behind him and sees a smile full of teeth. His eyes plays tricks on him since he could have sworn that my teeth were as sharp as a sharks. Craig tries to make a run for it but I manage to snatch the back of his shirt. "Help me!" He whimpers but the others just stare at him with empathy.

"Nice try, Little Craig but your mine for an hour." I purr. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

Craig manages to wiggle out of his shirt and dives for escape. I latch onto his legs and drag him upstairs. He digs his fingers into the carpet while screaming, "HELP ME! YOU FUCKING TRAAAAAAAAITORSSSSSS!" I just laugh like a maniac.

I get to my room and throw Mini onto the bed, dazing him. I quickly lock the door and block it with a dresser.

* * *

 **Lemon**

* * *

I walk up to the bed and tie Mini's hands to the head board. He starts to struggle and looks at me with fear.

"Please don't maim me! or draw on me! or tickle me! or-!" Craig pleads but I place a gentle finger on his lips.

I send him a soft smile. "Don't worry, Craig! I'm not going to do anything bad!" he gains a relieved expression before I send him a smirk. "How about this: If you can stay silent, and I mean silent, then I'll release in half an hour rather than in an hour. If you make a single sound than I'll keep you in here for TWO hours." The man under me gulps but nods at the deal. I grin at him, "I wasn't actually lying when I said your going to enjoy this." I snicker at his confused face.

I lean down kiss him causing his eyes to widen considerable. I force his mouth open and explore his mouth before entwining my tongue with his. I can feel his throat quiver with silent moans and smirk against his lips. I run my hands over his throat, his shoulders and down his chest. I pause and tweak his nipples lightly. Mini jerks under me slightly in pleasure. I let my mouth raise from his, a line of spit connects us as Mini pants and releases a silent whimper. I kiss down his jaw and down his neck causing him to shiver. I lightly nip and suck at the junction where his neck meets his shoulders making him jerk again. I suck on his collarbone before latching onto one of his nips, sucking hard. His sharp intake of breath makes me smirk as his back arches upward. I let go with a slight pop and look down at Craig with satisfaction.

"You're surprisingly sensitive, Craig." I smirk down at his dazed face and look at the forming hickeys and perky nipples. I shift my legs just a little and spread his legs to rub my thigh against his hardening cock. "Seems like your already hard!" I laugh. Mini silently pants.

I run my hands firmly down his stomach and latch onto the edges of his sweatpants. I smirk up at him and yank his pants and boxers down, letting his dick pop free. I lightly touch the tip and Craig immediately tries to bend forward but his tied hands prevent him from doing so. I gently but firmly wrap my hand around him, and surprisingly, I almost can't close my hand. What Mini lacks in length, which is still impressive, he definitely makes up in thickness. I start to pump and chuckle at the strangled moans Mini tries to stifle. I lean, still pumping, and breath into his ear, "Moan for me, Craig. Let me hear those beautifully sexy noises." That seemed to break him as he finally lets his moans out. They were beautiful, just like Craig. I stare at him with awe.

"Mm.. oh! oh God!" Mini moans. I can feel him throb and smirk before stopping.

He groans in frustration, "I can't have you finish yet, Mini." I grin smugly down at him and just whimpers with a glare at me. I lean back and pull my tank top off freeing my breasts from their imprisonment. I lean forward and let them hang in front of his face. "Suck!" I demand and he leans forward to do so. I moan as he lets out a small startled whimper before making audible gulping sounds. "That's right, milk me." I groan. I guess Craig likes the taste of my milk as he seemed eager to do so. It's so relieving to finally have the pressure that's been building up for two weeks now to finally ebb away. I sigh in pleasure at the feeling of being milked. It's surprisingly pleasant. I reach forward and untie Craig's hands and he sits up grabbing my other breast before starting to knead it like a cat. I moan. I start rocking my hips and rub my clothed womanhood against his rock hard cock. Mini's other hand immediately latches onto my hip as he moans around my breast. Mini let's go of my breast with an audible pop to moan and switch to the other one. With both hands on my hips, he guides my hips to grind my wet clothed womanhood perfectly on his boner. I throw my head backwards and arch my back in pleasure. I can feel Mini's dick throb as he makes me grind harder and faster. I could tell he's close. "Drink harder, Craig," I moan as he sucks harder. We go faster and faster until Mini bites down onto my breasts with a muffled scream of pleasure and goes rigid. I shout Craig's name as I cum in my own shorts while Mini's seed stains the sheets. A few minutes later, Mini let's go of my breast with a pop and falls back unconscious. I noticed how small trails of my milk stained the corners of his mouth as I pant, coming down from my orgasm. I lean down and lick it from his face and give him a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, Craig." I whisper before getting off him. I clean him up, replace the sheets and replace his pants and boxers. I rub my breasts and sigh in relief. I scowl thinking of the medical condition I have that makes me constantly produce milk even though I'm not pregnant. It's why my breasts are so big at my age and every few weeks or so I NEED to milk them to relieve the painful pressure. It's why I did this with Mini in the first place, the pain was getting to be too much. Normally, I would use a pump but I had forgot to pack it before leaving home so I had to rely on the old 'breast feeding' trick. I sigh and clean myself up as well before putting on a fresh pair of sweatpants and a shirt.

* * *

 **Lemon end**

* * *

I move the dresser and open the door to find eight unconscious bodies, noses bleeding and pants soiled. I smirk down at them before taking a few blackmail pictures. I snicker, "That'll teach them to eavesdrop." before placing them in their proper rooms. I sigh before going down stairs and cleaning the mess from breakfast up and placing all leftovers in the fridge for later. I look at the time to realize that I had been with Mini for at least an hour since it's now nearing lunch time. I hum a nice little tune as I start making some tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. Half an hour later, I had the table set but the boys were still asleep. I shrug, eat my fill and put the rest away for diner. I then lay on the couch and fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Void's Adventure

 **Disclaimer** **:** I only own Void and any OC's used within this story.

 **Summary:** Void, a master of bets, had met the Banana Bus Gang through making a bet with Wildcat. From then on they all became fast friends. However, her cruel parents are starting a plan to make her submit and conform to their ways. How will she manage to get away? Will the BBG help? Join Void and her new friends on an adventure!

 **Warnings:**

 _Contains:_ Explicit language, Blood, dark themes, suicidal thoughts, polygamy, explicit scenes, sexual innuendos and sex scenes. There may be more and if so, I will add warnings to those chapters. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

 _1st P.O.V._

"Jess, hey, Jess!" I wake up to Evan shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I groan, sit up and rub my eyes.

"Hey, you've been asleep for a couple hours. We found lunch in the fridge, thanks for that by the way, and we've just ordered Chinese for dinner. I hope you don't mind but I got you a Sweet and Sour Chicken with white rice and soy sauce."

With a large yawn, I reply, "Sounds good." Evan hesitates, I can see that he wants to say something. "Spit it out, Evan."

"We all heard what you did with Craig earlier, even though Panda and Tyler swear it was just a dream, and it makes me wonder." Evan concentrates, rubbing his chin in thought, "First you kiss me, then Delirious and now you did, uh, something with Mini. What exactly are you-" The moment his eyes go wide, I smirk tiredly at him.

"Finally figured it out, huh?" I sigh and rub the back of my neck.

His wide eyes turn to look at me incredulously, "But! But! Why us?! And why didn't you just ask in the first place?"

"Evan, you and I both know that none of our friends have a clue just why I'm doing what I'm doing. In fact, I'm pretty sure one of them probably thinks I'm a whore by now or at least enjoys sexual acts." I place a hand on his shoulder, "I'm testing them. If they come around on their own, they are more likely to agree because they WANT to, not because a friend has asked them a huge favor. I want them to actually want what I'm burdened with, so that none of them feel forced into it. If not, then as soon as they tell me to stop or just outright refuse the offer, then I'll stop and they are free to go." I send him a smile and rub his jaw soothingly, "I care about you guys and I trust you all. You of all people should know how much that means."

I stand up, stretch and head for the dining room. Evan just stays where he is, staring at my retreating back in thought before he gets up and follows me. When I enter the room, I see that the guys have surrounded Craig and are bombarding him with questions. Craig notices my figure and looks away with a huge blush. The room goes silent when the others also notice me.

With a sigh, I reply to the looks I'm getting, "Alright, leave Mini alone. I'm sure he is just as confused as you are about why I did what I did."

"And just WHY did you do it?" Tyler demands.

"And what did you actually do?" Nogla asks.

"Have you ever heard of that rare condition where the body produces breast milk even when the woman is not pregnant?" I ask.

"I think I've heard of it before. But isn't it like unnamed and doesn't it have many forms?" Marcel asks.

"Yes, well, I have that condition. It actually the reason my breasts are so big. My body produces like one or two cups of breast milk a day and I need to somehow drain it, at most, every two weeks or so because it gets VERY painful with the built up pressure. I usually use a pump but I had forgotten it when packing. So, I had to do it the old fashioned way." I shrug. "The milk itself is harmless and doctors have told me that its actually full of nutrients and vitamins that are extremely healthy to the body and mind. The pressure had started to become painful during our Mario Cart races, so once we began GTA V, I decided to get the help I needed. Craig just so happened to be the one who lost. Had it been anyone else, the same would of happened." I grin sheepishly, "Unfortunately, my milk sometimes has a slight chance of increased levels of some hormone that increase sexual desire and drive. Can't remember the name of it. It doesn't happen often. Which is why I decided to help Mini since he was helping me." I give them all a look. "Of course nothing explicit actually happened. I'm still a virgin, believe it or not." I grin and wag my eyebrows at Mini, "Of course, with the way he was scarfing it down, it must have been good. Right, Craig?"

Mini blushes harder and whimpers. The door bell rings and Evan goes to get the food. Everyone heads towards the dining room, now that their curiosity is satisfied. I pull Mini back though.

"Are you okay?" I give him a concerned look. "I understand what I did was a lot and most likely very out of line. If you wish, I will leave you alone for the remainder of my stay here."

"I- no- wha- I'm-" Mini stutters before he sighs to calm his nerves.

"Look, you don't have to answer me now." I give him a soft smile, "How about tonight? Just before bed, come to my room and give me your answer. I actually really enjoyed what happened and wouldn't mind it happening again." Letting his shoulder go, I walk towards the dining room, Mini following behind me.

Dinner was a short but fun affair. Tyler and Marcel were a little quieter than normal but we all had fun and laughs during dinner. After that, Evan dragged us all to the living room to watch a movie together. After an argument over what to watch, Delirious got to pick the movie. He picked the most boring, chick-flick like movie that most of us fell asleep within the first thirty minutes. Nearing the end of the movie, only Delirious, Mini and Evan were the ones awake with me.

"I'm going to bed." I sigh.

"Alright." Evan says, "The movie has about ten more minutes, we'll see you then."

I head up the stairs to take a shower.

3rd P.O.V

Johnathan watches Void's back until he is sure she's gone. He then turns to Craig whos just beginning to drift off.

"Hey, Mini, can I ask you something?" Delirious hesitates a little but manages to ask.

"Hm?" Craig hums.

"What was it like?"

Craig sends Delirious a confused look, "What was what like?"

"You know, the breast feeding and milk and stuff?"

Craig blushes and looks off to the side.

Evan sends Mini a curious look, "Okay, now I'm curious, too."

"W-well... She, well, she was very dominant. Had she been a man, she could very easily be the one to top just about anyone." Craig blushes a little more. "Like everyone else, I had been expecting something cruel or teasing but I was so surprised when she kissed me. I don't know why she did what she did. I had thought she was with you, Delirious, since she kissed you and all."

"I actually thought she was with Evan." Delirious admits.

Evan sends him a surprised look, "Why?"

"Well, I saw you two kiss after my, uh, massive nose bleed." Delirious blushes.

"Why didn't you say something?" Evan asks.

"Well, I was but... her eyes, man. You had closed yours but she kept hers open. I, well, I could see how much she trusts you and her eyes were soft, full of, well not quite love but something very close. However, I could also see how she was guarded even then, the cautiousness and slight tenseness of her shoulders caught me off gaurd, so I stayed quiet." Delirious shrugs, "I don't know man. It just seemed like a private, vulnerable moment to Void and I didn't want to interrupt that."

Evan turns to look at the slowly scooting away, Mini, "And don't think we're done with you. You still haven't finished telling us what it was like."

Craig sighs, "Well, she actually seduced me first. I don't know whether or not what she said about that hormone was true or not but I think she said that to get the others off my back. After she ah, well, you know, then she took off her tank top and practically ordered me to suck." Craig blushes again. "It was weird. I just thought that she wanted pleasure too, since she was oddly focused on me. I was surprised when the milk came out. I choked a little at first but managed to swallow."

"And? What was it like? How did it taste? I've never actually heard of a full grown man breast feeding." Evan snickers a little.

"It-it was certainly unique. It was sweet yet had this softness to its taste. I honestly don't know how to explain it all that much but I can say that it was delicious." Craig's look off to the side, eye far away, "I can honestly say that it was soothing, if given the chance, I would've fallen into a peaceful sleep while drinking. If you aren't careful, I think it might be possible to get addicted to it."

Evan and Delirious share a look.

"From the way your staring off into space, I actually think you ARE addicted." John observes.

Craig looks down and blushes, "Would that be so bad?" He had ment to whisper it to himself but of course, they heard him.

"Are... are you saying you would do it again?" Evan asks hesitantly.

"Yes." Craig sighs, "I trust Void. All I can say is that you have to taste it to understand." Craig stands and heads up the stairs, "I'm going to bed."

Evan watches Mini as he heads to his room. 'Test one complete. Result: Good.'


End file.
